Segmento
by Sakura Hecate
Summary: Por que en eso se resume la vida y no hay nada que hacer al respecto.


**Aqui les traido otro fic que se me vino a la mente en uno de esos momentos de inspiracion, para loa que han leido alguno de mis otros fics, perdon por no haber continuado antes, es que no se todavia que hacerles asi que no prometo continuarlos en poco tiempo, pero que los continuare los continuare, denlo por hecho.**

**Disclaimer: Death note no me pertenece ni tampoco sus personajes o no habria permitido la muerte de Mello.**

**Sin mas disfruten y dejen sus reviews.**

**Segmento**

Segmento, esa es la palabra más fácil para describir la vida. Todos somos un pequeño segmento en la enorme línea del tiempo y es decisión nuestra querer ser alguien recordado por las futuras generaciones o solo un don nadie que es olvidado por su árbol genealógico. Eso era lo que significaba la vida, o al menos eso creía yo.

Lo siento, creo que no me he presentado. Mi nombre es Nate River, también conocido como Near aunque en un futuro también como N, pero ese último solo será hasta que el conocido detective L muera o se canse de su trabajo y nos encargue o a Mello o a mí la dichosa tarea para la que estuve destinado desde que se descubrió mi capacidad mental. No me malentiendan: ser el sucesor del mejor detective de todos los tiempos es genial, salvo que a todos los jóvenes se les da la oportunidad de escoger qué es lo que quieren hacer con su vida, sin embargo yo no tuve esa elección, creo que esa es la principal razón por la que no me gusta casi entablar amistad con las personas en general, sean niños que aún no saben que van a hacer con su vida, jóvenes adolecentes que se preparan para su futuro, adultos que se atienen a la rutina de lo que escogieron o viejos ancianos que después de haber cumplido lo que querían sienten que pueden descansar en paz, como dije hace poco; segmentos en la línea del tiempo que serán olvidados con el paso de los años.

A veces tenía envidia de eso, desearía ser olvidado como todos los demás en lugar de ser recordado como N o Near el sucesor del famoso detective L. Lo más triste es que ni siquiera me recordarían por mi verdadero nombre, sino con una simple e insignificante letra que estaba empezando a odiar.

"N".

- ¿Otra vez pensando incoherencias, Near?- dijo una voz burlona detrás de mí.

- Mello -dije con voz neutral, aquella voz que sacaba de quicio al joven Mello, pues decía que yo era un robot sin sentimientos que no disfrutaba de la vida, que debía de estar feliz -al igual que él- de ser uno de los primeros candidatos para suceder al mejor detective de la historia de la humanidad-. No estoy pensando incoherencias. A diferencia de ti, pienso en lo que pudo haber sido mi vida de no ser por mi inteligencia-.

Mello bufó.

-Pues para mí son incoherencias, ¿de qué te sirve pensar en lo que pudo haber si algo, si ahora estás viviendo algo muy diferente?, ¿deberías aceptar las oportunidades que te da la vida? ¿Sabes cuántas personas desearían estar en tu posición?

-Pues no conozco ni a la primera.

-Eso es tu culpa por ser tan condenadamente asocial, para tu información yo sí conozco a mucha gente que daría lo que fuera por tener mis oportunidades. Piénsalo Near, tenemos el futuro resuelto, bueno, el que se quede con el puesto de L, claro, el otro fácilmente puede ser un ayudante de investigación si así lo decide.

- ¿No te molesta no haber podido influir en tu destino como una persona normal?-dije con una voz- poco perceptible, claro está- melancólica.

-Un poco, la verdad, pero debes saber algo Near, nosotros no somos normales. Ya lo sabíamos desde que se descubrieran nuestras capacidades y además, no todas las personas tienen la capacidad de influir en su destino como tú crees, y lo sabrías si en estos últimos años te hubieras dedicado a conocer más a la gente, algunos quieren ser médicos y terminan de abogados porque no tienen los recursos o la capacidad suficiente para ser lo que quieren, a veces pasa lo contrario y a veces solo a los pocos que se les dio suerte pueden ser lo que siempre quisieron ser, así que puede que ni tú ni yo hayamos podido ser lo que queríamos ser en esta vida pero estoy seguro de que si la aceptamos y aprendemos a vivirla al máximo nos divertiremos más que esos suertudos que pudieron escoger.

-Creo que tienes razón Mello, gracias -Mello se paró y se dispuso a irse cuando se volteó y dijo- Ahora, pequeña rata blanca, en lugar de pensar estupideces sin sentido deberías concentrarte en conseguir el puesto de L porque no te lo voy a dejar nada fácil, puede que ahora tengamos el mismo nivel pero tenemos tiempo y eso puede cambiar, así que cuida mucho en no descuidarte porque podría utilizar eso a mi favor y vencerte de una vez por todas, ratita.

-Crees que me voy a descuidar. Ni lo sueñes Mello, porque yo me convertiré en el único sucesor de L.

-Eso espero pequeña rata blanca, no sería divertido si no lo intentaras con todas tus fuerzas de tal manera que me obligaras a mí a esforzarme al máximo-Mello me dedicó una sonrisa satisfecha.

-Aquel que se rinde sin haber empezado el juego es solo un pobre perdedor- dije.

-Ja. Ese espíritu de lucha es mejor, tal vez no eres solo un robot sin sentimientos, después de todo. A propósito, suerte: la necesitarás si quieres vencerme-y se fue sin darme tiempo a decirle algo más.

Sí.

Puede que todos seamos un segmento de la línea del tiempo, pero cada quién decide qué hacer con ese segmento que se le ha entregado, y ahora gracias a Mello por fin he decidido darme cuenta de lo que puedo hacer con el mío.

Soy Nate River, mejor conocido como Near o futuramente como N, el sucesor de L junto con Mello, pero eso no será por mucho tiempo pues yo me convertiré en el único sucesor.

-Ten cuidado Mello, porque no te lo voy a dejar nada fácil, es una promesa. Pues este juego acaba de comenzar.

_Fin_

**¿Que tal? ¿Les gusto? espero sus reviews.**

**Publicidad: Junto con mi amiga Janet Cab, creamos una cuenta, en la que vamos a publicar varias historias acerca de distintos animes que conozcamos (esa informacion esta en nuestra biografia) ustedes pueden pedirnos fics del anime que quieran, la cuenta se llama Sakuranjanet, por razones obvias, esperamos sus peticiones.**

**Se despide Sakura Hecate**


End file.
